


Please Don’t Leave Me

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alcohol/Drinking, College AU, Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Sexual Harassment, band au, cursing, established relationship sasunaru, exotic dancer Naruto, extremely clingy Sasuke, mention of rape (‘what if’ type of situation), more tags to come, some songs are inappropriate ofc, song fic-ish?, suggested sexual content, third person Sasuke centric pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Sasuke falls deeper and deeper into his abandonment issues
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	1. Domesticity is Key

Sasuke exited his dorm, his bass safely in its case on his back. He loved his bass, running his fingers along the 4 strings, admiring the red and white coloring of it, and just holding it in his hands. Playing it was the best part though, he worked hard to learn how to play it and read music. Other than playing bass, nothing interested him much.

He somewhat enjoyed playing games, but that was only because he got to hang out with his boyfriend. Sasuke smiled at the thought of Naruto mashing buttons and cheering loudly while playing Smash. His boyfriend was usually cheerful and determined. Once he’d set himself to something, he always followed through with it. ‘I wonder what Naruto is doing…’ Sasuke pulled out his phone to text the blonde before realizing he was probably in the studio. He pocketed his phone and kept walking, hoping the train was stopping by soon. 

They were lucky to have a studio and a sponsor. Most bands were rag-tag groups made of sheer hope and tape holding them together. He wasn’t sure why Kakashi even agreed, but he thought it might have to do with a certain blonde idiot pestering him. Either way, he was grateful. More than he would ever say aloud.

He hopped onto the train, happy he wouldn’t have to wait. Sasuke grabbed onto one of the rails and held on. He decided to text Naruto anyway. 

3:57pm

Me: Hey dumbass, I’m stopping by the store before I get there. You want me to get you anything?

Bby 💕: im not a dumbass!! yeah get me that energy drink i like

Me: Nothing else, right? I don’t want to hear you complaining afterwards.

Bby 💕: ye thats all, thanks sasuke i love uuuu <3

Me: Okay, see you soon. Love you too.

Sasuke smiled and put his phone away. He’d always say that Naruto put himself as that in Sasuke’s phone, but would never admit he did it himself. He turned to look outside, enjoying the scenery as it passed. He soon got to his stop and got off, walking to the convenience store. He waved to the usual employee he saw nearly everyday and headed to the refrigerators. Sasuke pulled out the super sugary energy drink Naruto liked, pulling out a water for himself. He got Kakashi some chocolate milk as well. He got an instant ramen cup too, knowing that Naruto would be hungry despite what he said. Sasuke paid and then continued on his way to the studio.

Once at the studio, he headed inside. He dropped off Kakashi’s chocolate milk to him, earning a “Thanks!” from the gray-haired man. Sasuke assumed he must’ve been rereading ‘Make-Out Paradise’ for at least the millionth time. 

Sasuke slowly opened the door to the practice room down the hall, hoping to catch Naruto humming to himself and playing guitar. He recognized the song pretty quickly, “Shissou, am I right?” He asked as he walked in. Naruto put aside his guitar and stood up to hug Sasuke. “Right on the dot like usual.” 

“Here’s your drink.” He handed it to Naruto, who thanked him and settled onto the couch. Sasuke sat next to him and took out the ramen, glancing over to see if Naruto would react. “Hey you brought ramen and didn’t tell me?!” He flicked Naruto’s forehead, “It’s for you anyway, I thought it’d be a nice surprise.” He got up to heat it up, leaving the room briefly before bringing it back to Naruto. 

Naruto happily ate his ramen, feeding some to Sasuke every once in a while. Sasuke laid on the couch, his upper body leaning on Naruto. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto fed him the last bit of ramen. He placed it aside and pushed Sasuke off playfully. “Alright stop being all clingy, time to practice.” Sasuke scowled but took his bass out of the case. He admired it as per usual, and made sure it was properly tuned. “What do ya want to play?” Naruto asked, Sasuke smirked, “Let’s go with some Queen, ‘The Great Pretender’ sound good?” He perked up, “I’m always up for some Queen.” 

The two approached the mics and made sure everything was correct before starting. Sasuke usually supported Naruto’s vocals on stage, but in practice alone with Naruto he could sing along with him. Sasuke started off, his English pronunciation was much better than Naruto’s since he practiced more. 

“Oh yes, I’m the great pretender.”  
Naruto sang the woos along with a smile.

“Pretending I’m doing well.”  
Naruto continued the woos, enjoying them more than he should.

“My need is such I pretend too much,  
I’m lonely but no one can tell.”  
They switched up, Sasuke doing back ups and Naruto singing the main parts.

“Oh yes, I’m the great pretender!  
Adrift in a world of my own.  
I play the game but to my real shame.  
You’ve left me to dream all alone.”  
They look at each other with a knowing look, singing along together. 

“Too real is this feeling of make believe.  
Too real when I feel what my heart can’t conceal.”  
Sakura gently opens the door, ever so slightly where she can see the two playing. She watches quietly and they don’t notice.

“Oh yes, I’m the great pretender!  
Just laughing and gay like a clown.  
I seem to be what I’m not.  
I’m wearing my heart like a crown.  
Pretending you’re still around.”  
Sai soon joined Sakura at the door, watching interestly.

“Yeah!!! Ooh-ooh!  
Too feel when I feel  
What my heart can’t conceal, oh!”  
Naruto belts the words happily, with Sasuke on the verge of bursting into laughter.

“Oh yes, I’m the great pretender!  
Just laughing and gay like a clown.  
I seem to be what I’m not, you see.  
I’m wearing my heart like a crown.  
Pretending that you’re  
Pretending that you’re still around!”

The two finish off and Naruto does a dramatic little riff. Sakura opens the door fully. She and Sai clap as they walk in.

“You guys watched us?” Sasuke asked before drinking some water. Naruto gave his normal tooth grin and peace sign, “We were amazing, weren’t we?” Sasuke snickered, “Your English could use some work.” Naruto stuck out his tongue at him and the other two got set up. Sakura at her keyboard and Sai sitting down at the drums. 

They practiced for the next few hours, occasionally taking breaks to chill or use the bathroom. 

Naruto and Sasuke said goodbye to Kakashi as they left hand in hand. They both go to Konoha University while Sakura works at a music store instead of studying and Sai went to Konoha School for the Arts respectively. Naruto majored in Special Education and minored in music and Sasuke majored in Child development and minored in Social Work. He’d chosen them so that he could help kids who were like him, even if he wasn’t the biggest fan of kids. They both wanted to help out kids in their own ways.

“Sasuke, are you even paying attention to me?” Sasuke snapped out of his daze, “Sorry, continue.” They waited for the train, Naruto continuing what he was saying. “So Kakashi said we might have a performance soon, the only issue is… our band still doesn’t have a name.” Sasuke nodded, “You’re right, we’ll have to think up some ideas this week.” The train arrived and they chose their spots.

They enjoyed the mostly silent ride home, only occasional whispers of others and the sound of the train against the tracks. 

Once off the train, Naruto is about to head off to his own dorm before Sasuke pulls him back in for a goodnight kiss. “You want to stay in my dorm for the night?” Sasuke asked, their faces still inches apart.

Naruto flushed, before he could speak, Sasuke cut him off, “We both don’t have classes until after noon, cmon.” Naruto gave in with a nod and Sasuke gingerly led the blonde towards his dorm. They climbed up the stairs and Sasuke unlocked the door. Sasuke toed off his shoes, “What’re you waiting for? You’ve been here before.” Naruto took off his shoes and walked farther in. 

Sasuke had gotten a smaller apartment so that he wouldn’t have to have roommates and rent would be lower. It also allowed for them to be alone. Naruto went to change into more comfy clothes, changing into some of Sasuke’s pajamas. “Hey, those are mine.” 

Naruto smirked, “You’re gonna take them off me?” Sasuke went to go change instead of responding, “That’s what I thought!” Naruto called back to him while laughing. Once Sasuke was back, they settled onto the couch to watch a movie, both of them fell asleep fairly quickly, embracing each other as they slept.


	2. Monochrome Style is the Best Style

Sasuke grumbled as he woke up, getting out of Naruto’s hold and yawning. He smiled at Naruto before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He scowled at his bed head, brushing his teeth quickly and undressing to take a shower.

Once freshened up, Sasuke got dressed. He wore a light gray sweater for the fall weather, some black ripped jeans and some white slip ons. Since he’d gotten into college, Sasuke finally found a style he liked. Albeit a little stereotypical, he liked his style and his piercings. He had some ear piercings, a nose ring, and Naruto’s favorite, a tongue piercing. 

He brushed his hair, being satisfied with it. He went back to the tiny living room and crouched by Naruto. “Hey, it’s time to wake up. Get up, Naruto.” He flicked Naruto’s forehead. The blonde groggily got up, “Mornin’ Sasuke…” He learned forward to give Sasuke a kiss but was stopped. “Go brush your teeth first, and while you’re at it, get dressed. You should have some clothes in the closet, if not, you can borrow some of mine.”

Sasuke got up and padded over to the kitchen, searching for where he left the pancake batter. Naruto always enjoyed pancakes, but Sasuke only ate them when Naruto stayed over. Naruto eventually got up and headed to the bathroom. The dark haired man continued his search for the box, finding it in the depths of his pantry. 

He read the instructions, remembering how to make them. He made a few when Naruto emerged from the bathroom, fresh and clean. He wore Sasuke’s clothes. It was white shirt with brighter blue and purple colors, some dark blue jeans, a dark gray beanie, and some black vans. “Man Sasuke, almost your entire closet is monochrome, so boring!” 

Naruto always had a way of making clothes always look good on him, Sasuke sighed and smiled. “Welp, you did just fine with what you had.” He gave Naruto the good morning kiss he missed earlier, lingering ever so slightly before continuing with the pancakes. “Sit down, these are almost done.”

Naruto sat on a stool, starting off his usual rambling. “Okay, so I was thinking that we should probably try to come up with a name for the band today. At practice, since everyone’ll be able to say something.” Sasuke placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, also grabbing a cup and orange juice out of the fridge. He poured some for Naruto and poured some for himself after getting another cup. Sasuke dragged a stool over and sat across from Naruto.

They continued their banter, laughing and enjoying breakfast. They’d been dating for almost 5 years now, starting from their second year in high school. 

“We should get going, I have class in less than thirty minutes.” Sasuke placed their dishes into the sink, making a mental note to wash them later. He grabbed his bag, leaving his bass to pick up later. Naruto had to stop by his dorm to grab his own bag, with a quick goodbye the two went their own ways. Sasuke walked to class, smiling at the thought of Naruto wearing his clothes. 

Once Sasuke finished his classes, he trudged back up the stairs to his dorm. He swapped out his school bag for his bass, and went back outside. To his surprise, a certain idiot was waiting for him. “SASUKE!!!” He yelled, as if Sasuke didn’t see him right there. He shook his head and continued down the stairs. “You’re going to piss off the whole building, shut up.” A small push from Sasuke, Naruto meeting the challenge and doing it back. 

They went back and forth until they made it to the bus. “I was texting Sai earlier and guess what.” Sasuke looked over at him, listening. “I think he’s got a crush on somebody!! He always mentions this girl who he sees everyday walking home.” Sasuke smiled, “I hope Sai finds someone who makes him feel happy, he deserves it.” 

After the train ride they got their usual from the convenience store and off to the studio they went. Naruto gave Kakashi his chocolate milk. He and Sasuke went to the practice room, finding Sai and Sakura arrived before them. “Hey you two, you’re finally here.” Sasuke sat on the couch and Naruto sat on the floor next to Sai, eating his ramen efficiently. 

“So, I was thinking we could do ‘Poker Face’ by Gumi for today?” Sakura suggested, making sure she was all set up. “Isn’t that vocaloid? Kinda weird…” Naruto comments without thinking much of it. “At least give it a try! I’m sure you’ll like it.” She crossed her arms, sure of her decision. Naruto held up his arms in surrender, “Poker Face it is.”

Everyone took their spots, starting off with the count off Sai’s drums. Naruto decided to sing on his own for this one, Sasuke being back to his usual back up singing.

“Aimai kabutta kamen moshikashite  
Ima made mise te ta sore mo uso?”  
Naruto fared much better while singing in Japanese. For this song he took a more serious approach than ‘The Great Pretender.’

“Ai tai tari nai haapt sashidashi te  
Ki ga tsukya daiya mo uba warec hat te ru  
Honshou? Hon’nou? Hontou?”  
Naruto continued throughout the song, glancing at Sasuke for reassurance he was doing good, Sasuke gave a simple nod each time.

“Saiwai saigai piero ochi chatte   
Mie nai tokoro ni burafu hatte mata

"Nounai dou dai?” misuka sare sugi te   
Dou ni mo kou ni mo atama ni kuru ze

Acchi kocchi oni-san kochira   
Te no naru hou e I want you   
Wan pea? Tsuu pea? Iya furu hausu？   
Aba ite miseru kara

Mie nai mi se nai ryoume fusai jatte   
"Mou nai" "Sou kai" damasa re ta furi

Ou-sama kidori no kaado chiratsukase   
"Kou narya iji da" to noser are ta ashi

"Iya iya soitsu wa nisemono desu" to   
Iwar ete ki ga tsukya mou teokure ne

Nando mo nando mo dama sare chatte   
Dou ni mo kou ni mo atama ni kuru ze

Kanzen hanzai naritata seru wa   
Ikioi amatte I kill you   
Aribai tsukutte omote no kao wa   
Ii ko ni shi ta furi

Katte ureshii hana-ichi-monme   
Ano ko ga hoshii no I want you   
Koukan jouken mitome sase nai   
Jyookaa ubatte miseru kara

Usotsuki kamen ura   
Hontou wa terekakushi？   
Oshiete yo

Acchi kocchi oni-san kochira   
Te no naru hou e I want you   
Wan pea? Tsuu pea? Iya furu hausu？   
Aba ite miseru kara

Kanzen hanzai naritata seru wa   
Ikioi amatte I love you   
Saigo no kirifuda sashi dasu mae ni   
Abai te miseru kara

Honshou? Hon'nou? Hontou?”

Naruto extended the end a bit, making it flashier than it was supposed to be. Sasuke chose to go with him, joining in on the dramatic ending. Sai smiled, continuing along as well. Sakura watched them instead, not wanting to join in. 

“You’re such a bore sometimes Sakura.” Naruto noted after they finished completely and were hydrating. “Oh well, I just don’t see the need to make it all special at the end.” They bickered lightly before finally Sasuke stepped in, “Sai! Didn’t you say you had a name suggestion for the band?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Here’s a list of names I came up with. I wanted to use -aholics on the ending of the name. I thought it’d be cool.” Sai watched as the other three scanned through the names, Naruto pointed one out. “Ooh! Chaosaholics sounds amazing!! That’s my vote, BELIEVE IT!” Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto’s little catchphrase, he’d heard it so many times now. “I guess I’m with Naruto on this one, it sounds the best.”

Sakura thought for much longer than the other two, before finally agreeing with them. “ALRIGHT!!!! We’re The Chaosaholics!! Let’s go out drinking to celebrate our new name!” Sasuke worried about Naruto getting hung over, he decided it was up to Naruto if got to class or not, but he’d drink only a little so he could keep an eye on his boyfriend. Sai agreed with an enthusiastic nod, Sakura already packing up her stuff so they could go.

Everyone packed up and made their way to the nearest bar, ‘Cat’s Tavern.’ It was somewhat filled, they took a table in the corner. Sasuke of course sat with Naruto, Sai and Sakura sitting opposite them. A waiter came up to take their order, Naruto ordering a round of beers for all of them.

Sasuke only drank the first one, feeling fine. Sai drank 3 and was a little tipsy. Sakura and Naruto had 6 and were slurring as they laughed and spoke to each other. Sasuke checked the clock, “It’s 1am Naruto, we should be headed home. The final train comes in 30 minutes.” 

“You’re such a buzzkill babe, live a little!” He slurred the words and raised his glass. Sasuke placed some money into the table, “I hope that’s enough for the tab, Sai. Make sure you and Sakura get home safe.” He stood up and lifted up Naruto, having him lean on him while they walked. He said goodbye to Sai as Naruto loudly complained.

It was much quieter outside, Naruto’s small giggles filling the air. Sasuke barely got him onto the train, as they nearly missed it. He let Naruto rest his head on his lap, taking the beanie off Naruto’s head. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair. 

Once they got home, it was a hassle to basically drag Naruto up the stairs. He brought Naruto to his room, letting him crash onto the bed. Sasuke got ready for bed, brushing his teeth and changing. He took off Naruto’s shoes for him and kissed him goodnight. “Stupid idiot…” He whispered and got into bed next to him. “The Chaosaholics, hm..?” Sasuke said to himself before closing his eyes and soon drifting off to sleep.


	3. Of Hangovers and Impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: There is some implied sexual content in this chapter, it’s nothing much but if you need to skip from “He brushed Naruto’s cheek and kissed it once more.” to “Sasuke fell asleep soon after, already still tired from last night.”

Sasuke awoke to his annoying alarm, which he turned off quickly. He turned to Naruto, who was still in deep slumber. He forced himself out of bed, showering, brushing his hair and teeth, as well as getting dressed. Today’s outfit was a little brighter. Sasuke wore a purple turtleneck sweater, white jeans and a pair of ankle high black boots. He made himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast and took out a sticky note. 

“Went to class. Stay home today, make sure to drink lots of water to get over that hangover of yours. Feel free to eat anything you’d like, text me when you see this. See you after class. Love you - Sasuke”

He knew he sounded a bit like a mother but it was needed. Naruto could miss class for a day, it was better than nodding off in the middle of class. He left the note on the counter and put on his shoes before leaving. 

He went down the stairs, humming a random tune stuck in his head. Sasuke thought about what song to sing in practice before remembering Sai. He pulled out his phone to text him.

9:17am

Me: Hey, did you and Sakura get home safe? Sorry to have left so quickly.

Sai: Yeah, we’re alright. I had to drag Sakura home and then dragged myself home, I’m tired. I don’t have class till 3pm today, so that’s good.

Me: Glad to hear it, stay safe. Naruto’s passed the fuck out so we’ll see if he comes to practice today. 

Sai: It’s Naruto, I’m sure he’ll show up even if it’s not healthy for him.

Sasuke sighs, unfortunately agreeing with Sai. He decides not to answer and silences his phone as he surveys the class and takes a seat. 

He makes his way through his classes until on his way to his 4th class he gets a text. Well, more like bombarded with texts.

1:38pm

Bby 💕: SASUKEEEEE WHY DIDNT U WAKE ME UPPPPPP

Bby 💕: ISTG IM GONNA MURDER U WHEN U GET HOME

Bby 💕: I HAD AN EXAM TODAYYY

Bby 💕: AND WE GOT A NEW PROJECT TODAY TOO

Me: Well you should have thought of that yesterday, when you downed 5 beers.

Bby 💕: FUCK U IM GOING BACK TO SLEEP

Me: Make sure you drink water and sober up.

Bby 💕: FINE THEN

Bby 💕: MOM

Me: Whatever, I’m going to class now.

Sasuke shook his head, Naruto could be quite troublesome. He hoped that he would stay at home, but he tried not to worry as he entered his class.

Finally, Sasuke was done with his classes. He sped walked back home, not wanting to look like a lunatic running. Up the stairs he went, unlocking the door and going inside. “Naruto! I’m home.” He slipped off his shoes, walking in further. Naruto wasn’t in sight.

He set down his bag on the kitchen counter and walked over to his room. He peered inside, seeing Naruto wrapped up in a blanket, concentrating on the phone in his hands. Sasuke walked in, chuckling. “Serious now, aren’t we?” Naruto only grumbled, keeping an intense stare on his phone. Sasuke kissed his cheek, no reaction from Naruto.

“Don’t tell me you’re still mad about earlier.” No response. “Naru, listen to me. It’s only one day, I’m sure your professors will understand. They know you work hard and always get your work turned in on time. You’ll be okay.” He brushed Naruto’s cheek and kissed it once more.

“Mmm, Sasuke.. I know what you’re doing. Stop it.” Sasuke continued his kisses, being bold and licking Naruto’s neck, eliciting a tiny noise from Naruto. “St-stop..” Naruto said, but slowly his attention was being pulled away from his phone. He eventually turned off his phone and faced Sasuke. “Did you brush your teeth earlier?” He nodded, Sasuke taking his face and closing the distance between them. 

Naruto’s tongue intertwined with Sasuke’s, he played with Sasuke’s tongue ring. This was why it was his favorite piercing. “Ngh, Naruto..” Naruto only smirked, pushing Sasuke gently so that he was laid on the bed. Naruto continued kissing him, adjusting himself over Sasuke. “You want to?” Sasuke nodded, “I do.” 

Sasuke fell asleep soon after, already still tired from last night. Naruto let him sleep and cleaned up the area. He stared at Sasuke for a while, his face always softened and looked so angelic when he slept. He caressed Sasuke’s face before continuing to clean up.

An hour later, he woke up Sasuke. “We’re already late to practice, hurry and get up.” They both fixed up quickly, Sasuke putting on his clothes from earlier and Naruto putting on something decent. Sasuke grabbed his bass and Naruto grabbed his guitar. Naruto took Sasuke’s hand in his own and basically dragged him to the station. 

They panted as they barely caught the train. Sasuke slid into the nearest seat, Naruto sitting in the one next to him. “You got impulsive, Sasuke. Now we’re late. And you fell asleep right after. So much for ‘I’m Sasuke and I’m just too cool!’” Sasuke covered Naruto’s mouth. “Shut. Up. Everyone can hear you.” A concerned mother glared at them and turned her daughter away from them.

Sasuke got a little dejected, the unspoken hate was a lot worse than the words for him. It was because he couldn’t do anything about a glare, he just had to take it in stride. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s back, “Don’t worry about it, she’s an ignorant homophobe and doesn’t mean a single thing to us. We’ll probably never see her again.” Sasuke smiled at Naruto’s reassurance. “Thanks.” He said quietly, earning a thumbs up from Naruto.

Once their stop came, the running came back too. They skipped the convenience store and booked it to the studio. They burst in, out of breath and loudly. Kakashi couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Oi, you didn’t have to be that dramatic about the entrance, Naruto.” Naruto looked bewildered, “If it’s not dramatic I don’t want it!!” He exclaimed, pumping a fist up into the air.

Sasuke only pulled him along, entering the studio. The other two were practicing, Sakura was singing. “Don’t tell me… Sleepless Nights?” Sakura looked up and smiled, “Right again. How do you just know all these songs?” Sasuke shrugged, “I’ll never tell.” 

Naruto and Sasuke caught their breaths before being ready to practice. Sai noticed their slightly ruffled hair, “Sex hair…” He laughed, “You guys had sex before you came here, huh?” Sasuke blushed, “We didn’t! Just didn’t sleep too well.” Sai smirked, “Sure… okay. Whatever you say.”

Sai was the one to suggest the song today, “How about we play ‘Pain’ by Three Days Grace?” Everyone agreed on it. With the usual count of Sai’s drum, Naruto’s voice filled the room. 

“Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me, and take my hand  
When the lights go out, you'll understand

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go up, you'll understand

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd like to feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
That you're wounded  
(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
I'm always here for you  
(I know, I know, I know, I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain”

Naruto sang the song passionately, making his dramatic ending more soft this time around.

“Woo! We did amazing.” Naruto double high-fived everyone, smiling. 

Sakura was looking at her feet before glancing up, “I have something I’d like to say!” Everyone turned, paying full attention to her.

“I think it’s not very fair that Sasuke gets to sing but I don’t. I think that Sai and I should be able to sing too!” Sakura mostly hurled her words at Naruto. “It’s really unfair that only you two sing. I’m fine with even singing the backup parts, but I want it to be more equal.” 

She continued, “I know it’s sudden but I needed to get it off my chest.”


	4. Vanilla. Boring Vanilla.

Naruto was surprised by her outburst. “Ah, I didn’t know you felt that way. You should’ve said something earlier. I have no problem with you guys singing, I just thought you didn’t want to.” He awkwardly apologized. Sakura and Naruto stared at each other for a good minute until Sasuke snapped them out of it. “Glad we got that cleared up, we’ll see you guys on Saturday. Use tomorrow to rest up before performing.” He nudged Naruto so they could leave.

The two said goodbye to Sakura and Sai, who each headed off in their own direction. Sasuke noticed Naruto was quieter than usual. “Hey Naru, you okay?” Naruto looked up, “I just feel bad, how did I not notice?” The darker haired man sighed, stopping and moving to stand in front of him.

He held Naruto’s cheeks in his hands, “Listen here, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know, I didn’t know, it’s OKAY. The problem got solved, so quit your sulking.” He looked into Naruto’s eyes, “If you cheer up I’ll take you to get some ice cream.” The blonde nodded, “Yes! Ice cream!” Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled.

So instead of heading home on the train, the two went to the docks. The sunset was in the perfect position, the surrounding skies and clouds melted together. Sasuke and Naruto got in line, Naruto voiced his current issue, which was picking which ice cream flavor he wanted. “See ‘cause mint chocolate chip sounds good, but so does mango, and cookies n cream does too. Sasuke it’s so hard to choose!” Sasuke shook his head, “Just ask for random so it’s easier then.”

So Naruto ordered his random ice cream and Sasuke ordered a vanilla. “You’re so boring, you know that? Vanilla has to be the most basic flavor in all existence.” Sasuke flicked his forehead, “Vanilla is at least grounded. Down to Earth kind of flavor.” Naruto crossed his arms, pretending to be mad at Sasuke as they waited. 

Naruto ended up getting a lemon flavored ice cream, which he ended up falling in love with. Sasuke proudly took his vanilla, handing the cashier the money for both the ice creams. They sit on one of the benches, peacefully eating their desserts. “Can I try yours?” Sasuke asked, to which Naruto brought his ice cream closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke licked it, waiting a second to taste it and critique it. “It’s actually pretty good.” Naruto snickered, “Oh wow Sasuke, didn’t know you were the indirect kiss type.” Sasuke blushed a little and turned back to his own ice cream. “You’re such a kid sometimes.” 

They finish off their ice creams and head down to the beach, as per Naruto’s pleads. Naruto quickly shed his shoes, excitedly running around. Sasuke took off his own shoes and chased after him. “You’ll never catch me!!” 

Sasuke did catch him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him. “Gotcha!” He panted, out of breath but had a smile on his face. Naruto squirmed under him, “Ugh, okay fine, but this doesn’t mean you’ve won.” Sasuke didn’t let go, “Admit it, I won. If not, I’m not letting go.” They went back and forth for some time before finally Naruto admitted it in an offhand way.

“Okay as a reward, you have to sing me a song.” Sasuke handed Naruto his guitar, “Choose wisely.” Naruto smirked, “I will, I’ve got a good one in mind.”

“It's So Fly-Day, Fly-Day China Town  
Mayonaka no hitogomi ni  
It's So Fly-Day Fly-Day China Town  
Hajikeru NEONSIGN

Kata ni butsukaru jingai(gaijin) uinku o nageru  
Shirankao no anata tomadoi no hito koma  
Odori tsukarete ite mo asa made asobu wa  
Minato no mieru basho de nanika nomitai no yo

It's So Fly-Day Fly-Day China Town  
Jasumin ni seppun o  
It's So Fly-Day Fly-Day China Town  
Watashi mo ikokujin ne

Omise ni narabu kinunodoresu o yubisasu  
Shibui kao no anata wagamama ga ītai  
Aisōwarai no obasan kitto niau wa to  
Doko ka shizukana basho de ki ga ete mitai no yo

It's So Fly-Day Fly-Day China Town  
Kinu zure no tsukiakari  
It's So Fly-Day Fly-Day China Town  
Watashi mo ikokujin ne  
It's So Fly-Day Fly-Day China Town  
Jasumin ni kuchizuke o  
It's So Fly-Day Fly-Day China Town  
Watashi mo ikokujin ne”

Naruto ended the song with a dramatic strum and gave his signature smile.

“How was that?” Naruto asked, full well knowing he was fishing for compliments. “It was amazing, I shouldn’t expect anything less from my amazing guitarist boyfriend.” He clapped and stroked Naruto’s ego this time around. Naruto packed away his guitar. He laid down sideways on Sasuke’s lap, watching the water lap up the shore.

“Hey, you excited for Saturday?” Naruto looked up, Sasuke nodded, “I’m happy we’ll be able to play in front of a crowd. I think we’ll do amazing.” Naruto sighed, “Well yeah but we don’t have any original songs, isn’t that kinda… unoriginal of us?” He moved a hair out of Naruto’s face, “It may be for now, but doing covers is okay. I promise we’ll have our own song eventually. Then we’ll be super famous.” Sasuke was being pretty optimistic today, maybe Naruto rubbed off on him a bit.

Once it got too dark to enjoy the water and sunset, the two made their way to the train station. They waited for twenty minutes before another train showed up. Sasuke yawned, tired from the day.

They got off at their usual stop, Naruto stopped. “Hey, uh, do you mind if I go to my own dorm today? I still have homework and stuff to do, it seems like you’re pretty tired. I don’t want to bother you.” Sasuke chuckled lightly, “Since when were you all considerate? That’s alright, it’s not like we’re a married couple. You’re free to go home by yourself, and yeah I’m kinda tired today. I’ll see you tomorrow or Saturday, make sure you don’t overwork yourself.”

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek, “Goodnight.” He said simply, before scampering off towards his dorm building. Once he was inside, he set down his bass and took off his shoes. He pulled out his phone.

10:22pm

Me: I love you, goodnight <3

Bby 💕: love u toooooooooo <3<3<3

Sasuke smiled as he settled into bed, now in his comfortable pajamas. It was a little weird to be all by himself now, since he’d been around Naruto for quite a while. ‘Why did I have to mention we aren’t married? Ugh I’m so weird.’ He groaned and covered his face with his hands. He put his phone on his side table and turned on his side, closing his eyes. He fell asleep pretty quickly after that.


	5. Never Let Go, Ever

Loud rain against his window woke up Sasuke, the usual rays of the sun nowhere to be seen. As if they’d disappeared into thin air. Sasuke sat up, checking his phone. No notifications. He curled back up under his comforter, not wanting to get up. It was still two hours before his alarm would go off. 

He forced himself to get up, brushing his teeth and showering. He lazily brushed his hair, yawning as he did so. Once he finished freshening up, he had scrambled eggs for breakfast, which he nearly burnt.

As he ate, he couldn’t get a certain song out of his head. He softly sang, “My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all...” Sasuke finished his scrambled eggs, washing the dishes soon after. Sasuke opened up the curtains, the view of the gray skies and rain against the windows felt comforting. He didn’t have class for a while so he took his bass and sat on the couch. “Welp, might as well get it out of my system.” He said to himself, tuning his guitar and began to sing.

“My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can’t see at all  
And even if I could, it’d all be grey  
But your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it’s not so bad  
It’s not so bad

I drank too much last, got bills to pay  
My head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus again and there’ll be hell today  
I’m late for work again  
And even if I’m there, they’ll all imply  
That I might not last the day  
And then you call me  
And it’s not so bad, it’s not so bad

And I want to thank you  
For giving me the best day of my life  
Oh, just be with you is having the best day of my life

Push the door, I’m home at last  
And I’m soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel  
And all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down now  
I wouldn’t have a clue  
Because you’re near me

And I want to thank you  
For giving me the best day of my life  
Oh, just be with you is having the best day of my life  
And I want to thank you  
For giving me the best day of my life  
Oh, just be with you is having the best day of my life”

Sasuke didn’t finish off his songs like Naruto did. He finished them how they were meant to be finished. Straight forward. So when the song was over, it was back to only the quieter taps of the rain.

He set his bass aside and just sat watching the rain for a while. Soon enough, he got up to get dressed for class. Today’s outfit was a red hoodie, some dark jeans, his light gray beanie Naruto had worn the other day, and a pair of black rain boots. It wasn’t the most stylish Sasuke had ever been but he felt off today. He grabbed his school bag and umbrella. 

On his way he texted a certain someone.

9:09am

Me: Hey Naruto, how're you?

Bby 💕: hey sasukeee. im doing okay ya know just waiting for it to be time for my first class. :P

Me: Hm, the rain reminded me of ‘Thank You’, not sure why though. I sang it and was pretty nice with the rain in the background.

Bby 💕: aw u shouldve recorded it. missed opportunity :/

Me: I don’t really like my singing voice though, I’m sure it would’ve been bad.

Bby 💕: SASUKE. ARE U STUPID?! YOUR VOICE IS LITERALLY ANGELIC. ITS THE PERFECT MIX OF DEEP AND SOFT UGHHH. DUMMY.

Me: Okay okay. I’ll record next time.

A few minutes passed and Sasuke contemplated asking a question. He finally gave in and got the guts to ask.

9:14am

Me: Hey Naru… could you maybe send me a picture of yourself?

Bby 💕: like, right now?

Me: Yeah

Bby 💕: i gotchu

*Bby 💕 has sent 3 images*

Sasuke blinked once, looked around to see if anyone was near and then admired the pictures. Naruto had positioned himself for a selfie while laying on the couch, showing off his abs too. ‘Cheeky, that’s for sure.’ Sasuke thought. The next two images were cuter. One had him with his eyes closed and giving a finger heart, the second had him giving a peace sign while eating his cereal.

Sasuke waited to respond, having to think it through.

9:20am

Me: You really are something else. You know that babe?

Bby 💕: but u love me <3

Bby 💕: ill see u tmr, i love uuuu. bye bye sasuke!

Me: I love you too, I’ll see you tomorrow. 

Sasuke decided to send a selfie of himself, a small smile on his face. He sends it, getting a “SO HOTTT” as a response from Naruto. He blushed, chuckling and put away his phone.

He breezes through the day mostly just in a daze. He feels calm but also very weird. Once he’s out of his last class, he pulls out his umbrella and walks to the train station. He gets on, unsure of where he’s going but just let’s the train take him wherever. 

Singing that song earlier reminds him of Itachi, whom he hadn’t seen in many years. Maybe that's why today felt off. He wondered how his brother was doing these days. He got the urge to call him, but waited until the train got to the next stop.

He got off and scrolled through his contacts, slowing near the ‘I’ section. His finger hovered over Itachi’s name, until he finally pressed down. He lifted the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing. On the third ring, Itachi picked up.

“Little brother?” Itachi’s voice filling his ears brought Sasuke both comfort and sadness. “Sasuke?” Itachi asked, waiting for a response. Sasuke couldn’t say anything as tears slid down his cheek. “Maybe I should hang up…” Itachi muttered.

Sasuke spoke up, the crying heard in his voice, “Please don’t.” Itachi seemed surprised, “Sasuke... are you crying?” He nodded, but knew Itachi couldn’t see him. “Where did you go? Why?” Sasuke tried to keep his sobs to a minimum, but it didn’t help much.

Itachi let out a small sigh, “I can’t tell you that. Well, I don’t really want to either. I left for a reason, and even if that reason isn’t you Sasuke, I don’t want any memories of Konoha. Including you. I’m sorry, I love you-” Sasule shut his eyes tight, “No you don’t. So shut up! Go… go fuck yourself.” He shouted at the phone, softening at the end and pressing the ‘end call’ button.

‘I should’ve kept my impulses to a minimum.’ Sasuke thought as he sunk to the floor, his tears mixing with the rain. He picked himself up when the next train came, getting in. He wasn’t even sure how far he was from home, he hoped not far.

Sasuke got off the train at his stop, drenched. He didn’t care to use his umbrella, rain be damned if he got sick. He had stopped crying, but still felt so broken inside. He was relieved they didn’t have practice today as he unlocked the door to his apartment and let himself in. He took off his rain boots and beanie, letting them fall to the floor easily.

He curled up on his bed, his silence disturbed by a text notification. It was from Naruto, asking if he wanted to go out. Sasuke left it on read, as he did for the next two texts. He started ignoring them after the third. He nearly slipped into sleep when he heard loud banging at his door.

The dark haired man sat up, startled. He got up and walked to the door, opening it. “Sasuke…” Naruto stood across from him, drenched and looking disheveled. He embraced Naruto, holding onto him as if he’d disappear if he let go. Just like his brother did. Naruto hugged back, unsure of what to say or do.

After a few minutes of hugging, Naruto suggested they go inside. He dried off and the two sat on the couch. Sasuke continued his hold on Naruto, desperate and afraid. Naruto pet his hair, hoping to comfort him. “Sasuke, do you want to talk about it?” Sasuke shook his head, Naruto just put something random on TV. He watched Sasuke as he fell asleep, he wasn’t sure of what he was upset about. ‘It has to be something extremely bad for him to react like this.’ Naruto thought, watching the rain droplets as they slowly made their way down the window.

He picked up Sasuke carefully and took him to the bed, he changed Sasuke out of the hoodie and jeans into comfortable pajamas he knew Sasuke liked. He himself changed into long pajama pants and got into bed next to Sasuke. He brought Sasuke close, hoping to convey that he wouldn’t leave, that it was safe. Naruto pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s forehead, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of soft rain against the window.


	6. The True Stage Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: More implied sexual content, if you don’t want it, skip from “It went dead silent as Naruto ended up pinning Sasuke to the couch.” to “Sasuke and Naruto cleaned themselves up, Sasuke heading to bed first.”

Sasuke woke up to Naruto smiling at him. He smiled back, happy to see him. His eyes were still puffy from crying last night. He was still-half asleep. “Mm Naruto when did you get here? Shouldn’t you be at your dorm studying?” Naruto chuckled.

“I came here after you ignored my texts last night. You always at least give a response, maybe I overreacted though…” Naruto frowned, thinking back on his split second decision. “It doesn’t matter, I’m happy you came.” He brought himself closer to the blonde haired man and just felt better knowing Naruto was with him.

Naruto grabbed his phone, checking the time. “OH SHIT! WE’RE LATE FOR THE GIG!” He scrambled to get up, Sasuke was still a little confused. “Gig…? Oh yeah today’s Saturday.” Sasuke put on one of his more vibrant shirts, but it still wasn’t anything too bright. He wore a dark blue shirt with some ripped jeans and a pair of black converse. Naruto wore an orange shirt he’d left over at Sasuke’s a while ago and some light blue jeans along with white sneakers. They brushed their hair and teeth swiftly, not leaving time for any nonsense.

“Grab your bass and get to the train station, I have to go back home to get my guitar but I’ll meet you there super quick I promise!” Naruto pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s cheek and was out the door in a hurry. He blinked, standing there for a moment before grabbing his bass and heading out too. The ground was littered with stray puddles from yesterday’s day-long rain.

He avoided the puddles, quickening his pace as he neared the station. Sasuke didn’t wait long before Naruto showed up at his side. He was out of breath and took a moment to catch it. “Hah.. told you I’d be here in record time!” Sasuke shook his head but let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I guess so.”

To their dismay, the train was out of order and they couldn’t get on it. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand, running towards away from the station and in the direction of the more city-like part of outer Konoha. He waved down a taxi loudly and basically dragged Sasuke in. “Naruto! Could you at least give some kind of warning next time?” He scowled. “Step on it! We need to go to downtown Konoha.” Naruto said to the taxi driver, “Sorry babe, forgive me?” He gave his usual ‘sorry!’ smile.

Sasuke crossed his arms, “I guess so…” Naruto happily hugged Sasuke, “Thanks Sasuke!” They neared downtown Konoha, where they were met with a huge traffic jam. Naruto soon got impatient, “Sorry man, here’s some cash. Hope that’s enough for the ride, but we’ve gotta go.” Naruto gave the man a small wad of cash and took Sasuke’s hand once more, opening the door and stepping out of the car. They got onto the sidewalk and continued their dash to get to the venue.

Sakura was blowing up Naruto’s phone, he got frustrated and called her. “WHERE. ARE. YOU. TWO?!” Sakura yelled from the other side, “We’re on our way, be there in uh…” Naruto looked back to Sasuke, who shrugged in response. “We’ll be there soon! Bye Sakura!!” He hung up before she could say anything else.

They continued down the sidewalk, Sasuke nudged Naruto, “We should be about 2 blocks away now, I don’t know it exactly but I remember Kakashi mentioning this area.” The blonde haired man nodded and kept the pace up. They saw Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi waiting in front of a building, and Naruto called out to them. “WE’RE HERE!!!” Sasuke felt some embarrassment but they’d made it barely in time.

“Finally, I was starting to get worried that you guys forgot about us.” Sakura grinned, “Let’s go inside.” Kakashi led them inside, explaining how it would work out. He finished off with, “Good luck guys, I have faith in you. Don’t forget to have fun, okay?” They all nodded and thanked him. He left and the 4 glanced around at each other.

Naruto excitedly jumped up and down, “Woohoo! Our first real gig as the Chaosaholics!!” Everyone joined in on the little celebration, Sakura too. “Alright, let’s get some practice in while we can.”

They practiced in a small, soundproof room. Naruto didn’t sing so that he could conserve his voice for the actual performance. All too soon, it was time to go on stage. The bright lights, big crowd, and daunting stage could be scary to most, but to Sasuke it was like a paradise he had to himself.

Watching Naruto step up to the microphone made him extremely excited. He stepped up to his own mic, Sakura and Sai didn’t have any as their instruments blocked where a microphone would be. However, they’d still be singing too.

Naruto hyped up the crowd, announcing the band and preparing them for the first song. “Alrighty! Here we go!” 

“Woo~ Woo~  
Woo~ Woo~

Asa o musabori yoru o hakidashi  
Ikan to suru waga saga  
Wakitatsu kono kanjoo wa  
Shiro ka kuro ka

Mezasu mirai to oiteke bori ni shite kita kako  
Nejire nagara guruguru to  
Tsunagatte iru

Sugiyuku rasen ni me o hosomete  
Fushigi na yume kara mi o noridashita

Hyoori ittai yubi de hajiku koin ga sora ni mau  
Boku wa ittai docchi no ketsumatsu negau  
Hyoori ittai hikari kagayaku hodo koku naru kage  
Naraba doko e to mukatte yuku  
Kasanatta futatsu no mirai

Woo~ Woo~

Guuzen o kataru hitsuzen  
Tsunagaru wakaremichi  
Doko made mo itsu made mo  
Tsuite kuru kage  
Nomikomu no ka terashidasu no ka  
Aragau no ka subete o yurusu no ka

Jikari kurayami  
Aijoo zoo o  
Onaji ne o motsu tsuyoi kanjoo

Kioku no kanata ni te o nobashite  
Kimi no iru basho e to sotto izanatte

Hyoori ittai yagate subete kieyuku sadame to shitta  
Yue ni zettai kono te dake wa hanasanai  
Joosha hissui aka ni somaru usu ake iro no shoodoo  
Kusari o tachikitte mezameru ima  
Miru n da tashika na sekai

In to yoo mono hazama de  
Kodoo dake o kiiteiru  
Ten to sen yo tsunagare  
Ushinatta hibi no rekuiemu

Hyoori ittai yubi de hajiku koin ga sora ni mau  
Boku wa ittai docchi no ketsumatsu negau  
Hyoori ittai hikari kagayaku hodo koku naru kage  
Kese nai kako sae hitomi sorasa nai  
Kie yuku rasen ni me o korashite  
Koosa shita karu to kage isshun no matataki  
Isso kono mama ni toki o tojite  
Kasanatta futatsu no mirai

Woo~ Woo~”

Naruto couldn’t help but end off like he normally would, a loud riff at the end exciting both the crowd and Naruto.

Sasuke smiled, enjoying the experience. They played a few more songs. Just as soon the amazing feeling came, it quickly ended. They thanked the crowd, then grabbed their stuff and walked off stage. Even as they had their celebratory dinner after, Naruto couldn’t stop talking about it.

“Yes Naruto, we know you had fun.” Sakura sighed but wasn’t too annoyed. Naruto hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol since they’d gotten there, Sasuke was relieved. Sai commented on the food and the conversation soon shifted to debating about food. Once they finished, they each paid for their part.

Sasuke walked slowly, still tired from the run and performance. Naruto seemed to have endless energy. “You’re so slowwwwww!” He complained as he had to walk slower to keep pace with the dark haired man. “Whatever, I’ll walk as slow as I like.” They made it to the train station, waiting for the train for about 5 minutes before remembering it was still out of order. So taxi it was, they didn’t rush and Sasuke ended up falling asleep on Naruto’s shoulder.

Naruto woke up Sasuke, thanking and paying the taxi driver. Sasuke trudged slowly as Naruto tried to push him to walk faster. They got to Sasuke’s stairs when Naruto went to say goodbye, “W-wait. Could you please, uh, stay? You can study here if you want, it really just…” Sasuke struggled to ask, “It makes me feel better when you’re around.” He muttered out.

He thought about it, unsure of what to say. “Okay, let me grab some stuff and I’ll be back. Leave the door unlocked for me.” Sasuke nodded, climbing the stairs and going into his apartment. He took off his shoes, set his bass down and plopped onto the couch. He waited anxiously for Naruto, hoping that he didn’t change his mind.

Sasuke was at ease when he heard the door open. Naruto came in, holding his laptop, a few notebooks and a pencil. He sat next to Sasuke, setting up his little work area. “You study a lot for someone who doesn’t like school.” Naruto shrugged, “Not all of us are naturally gifted like you, Sasuke. Plus, it’s to help kids in the future, I want to put my 110% effort into it.” Sasuke nodded, “Makes sense.”

He laid thinking about many things, only Naruto’s computer clicks or typing in between. Around 10, Naruto decided to finish up for today and surprise attacked Sasuke. “Ah!” Naruto hugged Sasuke, tickling him as their laughs mixed together. “Stop- that tick- tickles!” Sasuke tried to push off Naruto, not trying very hard.

It went dead silent as Naruto ended up pinning Sasuke to the couch. They stared for a moment, Sasuke breaking the silence. “I got some condoms at the convenience store the other day…” He whispered, Naruto blinked. “Are you tired? You fell asleep earlier.” Sasuke shook his head, “No, I’m good now. They’re in the top cabinet on my side of the bed.” Naruto got up to get the box, bringing it and some lube back.

“You’re completely sure you want to?” Naruto always made sure consent was vocal, not allowing Sasuke to just nod. “Yes, I want to. Now hurry up.” Naruto opened the lube bottle and was about to lather it on his hands. “Let me.” Sasuke said, spreading it on his hands and slipping a finger into himself. He gave a small smile as Naruto watched in awe.

Sasuke and Naruto cleaned themselves up, Sasuke heading to bed first. Naruto stayed up longer, ‘Sasuke seemed happier today, but he basically begged me to stay with him. I love him but he seems to be acting a little different these days.’ Naruto downed some water, putting the cup into the sink before going to Sasuke’s bedroom and getting into bed with him. 

He brushed Sasuke’s cheek, ‘Please just know that I’ll be here for you, so don’t worry.’ Naruto thought and brought the comforter closer to him. He fell asleep after his pesky thoughts finally left him alone.


	7. Panic Attacks, Study Sessions, and Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sasuke masturbates, if you don’t want to read that skip from “Ugh I should’ve agreed earlier…” He complained to himself.” to “Sasuke cleaned up and curled up in his bed, it felt big.”

Sasuke woke up to Naruto close and the blonde’s drool on his arm. A small grumble escaped his lips. He pulled away from Naruto and winced slightly at the pain he felt. He ignored it, his pace amble as he made it to the bathroom. He lingered as he stared at the mess he was in the mirror. Sasuke frowned and undressed to shower.

The self-loathing he felt was something that he kept to himself. Naruto was already too good for him, even if he would never admit that aloud. He shouldn’t load his worries onto Naruto. That’s what he told himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, the irritation of his messy hair didn’t help his mood. He didn’t even know why he felt so annoyed all the time. It just… happened.

Sasuke sat on the floor of the bathtub, the water falling on his knees and hair. Showers were always a nice way to unwind, but they left him to his thoughts. He thought about his reaction to Itachi’s words, he felt pathetic. Sasuke felt like everyday was just another day to prove that he truly was weak. That he was undeserving of Naruto and that he was simply worthless. 

He stood up and turned off the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off. He brushed his hair like normal but put it into a mini ponytail. His hair had grown a bit since he’d started college and he liked it enough not to cut it. Naruto was still fast asleep when Sasuke came back in, but he wasn’t surprised. Naruto had been studying hard recently, and they did have sex last night too.

He put on some comfortable clothes and left the room quietly. Sasuke made himself some coffee, only a little sweetener in it, along with 2 pieces of toast. He settled onto the couch, flipping to a random news channel. Sasuke’s soul nearly jumped out of his body when he felt someone hug him from behind. He calmed after Naruto kissed his cheek. “Brush your teeth.” He said simply, earning a groan from the other man.

Naruto came back a few minutes later. “Guess what~” He threw himself onto the couch and peered up at the dark haired man. “Hm?” Sasuke met Naruto’s excited eyes. “I got a job! Finally after all these months someone hired me! Isn’t that amazing?” His smile was wide and toothy. “Of course, that’s amazing babe. I’m super proud of you.” He pet Naruto’s head, keeping his thoughts to himself.

“It’ll be hard to balance school, a job, and studying... “ Naruto pondered, “Ah, but of course I’ll definitely make time for my lovely little shadow monster.” He did his best to annoy Sasuke, laughing as he said it. Sasuke let out a soft sigh but smiled, “Yeah, whatever. Just don’t be too lovey-dovey.” Naruto ignored that and peppered kisses on his cheeks, neck, and hands. He secretly liked it, though he pretended not to care.

Truth was, he felt guilty for not feeling happier for his boyfriend. With a new job, their daily time together would greatly shorten. Sasuke didn’t want Naruto to leave, he wanted him all to himself. Not in a greedy way, like a dragon guarding its treasure, more like he wanted to feel okay. To feel loved, and Naruto provided that. Maybe that was greedy of him, which would be a contradiction, but he didn’t care. Especially not as he held Naruto in his embrace, both of them enjoying the warmth of the other.

Still, Naruto couldn’t stay in his apartment forever. First, the blonde had his own dorm to call home. Second, Naruto had to study and work. Sasuke sighed, letting it out by mistake. ‘I’ll be lonely. Maybe I should get a pet.’ He thought to himself, contemplating what kind he would get but also how annoying it’d be to have a pet. Naruto shifted, now focusing on the TV.

\---

In the next few days, Sasuke was a wreck. He and Naruto hadn’t spoken, his apartment was a huge mess, and his grades had begun to slip. He rocked on the balls of his gently, whispering and comforting himself. “It’s only a small panic attack, you’re okay. You can fix it. It’s fine.” It wasn’t that he couldn’t function without Naruto, but he’d been having more and more panic attacks recently. 

Naruto usually helped him fairly easily, but Naruto wasn’t here to help him. Sasuke decided to grab his bass and play something to calm himself. His fingers twitched against the wires as Sasuke took breaths and tried to think of a song. He took a sharp breath in and began to strum the strings.

“I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me  
When we're alone  
You can hold my hand  
If no one's home  
Do you like it when I'm away?  
If I went and hurt my body, baby  
Would you love me the same?  
I can feel all my bones coming back  
And I'm craving motion  
Mama never really learns how to live by herself  
It's a curse  
And it's growing  
You're a pond and I'm an ocean  
Oh, all my emotions  
Feel like explosions when you are around  
And I've found a way to kill the sounds, oh

Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you  
I need you here to stay  
I broke all my bones that day I found you  
Crying at the lake  
Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?  
Oh, and if I could take it all back  
I swear that I would pull you from the tide

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
I said no, I said no  
Listen close, it's a no  
The wind is a-pounding on my back  
And I found hope in a heart attack  
Oh at last, it is past  
Now I've got it, and you can't have it

Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you  
I need you here to stay  
I broke all my bones that day I found you  
Crying at the lake  
Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden, oh  
And if I could take it all back  
I swear that I would pull you from the tide

Darling, when I'm fast asleep  
I've seen this person watching me  
Saying, "Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?"  
Because there is something, and there is nothing  
There is nothing in between  
And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer  
Watching over me, he's singing  
"She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a boy"  
He's singing, "She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a line without a hook"

Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you  
I need you here to stay  
I broke all my bones that day I found you  
Crying at the lake  
Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden, oh  
And if I could take it all back  
I swear that I would pull you from the tide”

Sasuke clutched his bass close, his nerves calming. His singing was nothing worthy of awards but it felt comforting to think of Naruto and try to calm down. His tears finally stopped flowing and his breathing was becoming steady again. Sasuke moved his bass next to him and laid on his back. “I’m so pathetic…” He whispered to himself.

He half-assedly got ready for school and left after grabbing his bass.

\---

The dark-haired man was alone again that afternoon, Naruto had to study for their midterm. Sauske thought it couldn’t hurt to study, but didn’t really know how to. So asking Naruto for some help would hurt his pride a bit but would allow for him to be with the blonde for a while too.

Sasuke had changed Naruto’s name to ‘Usuratonkachi’ by this point, he didn’t remember when though.

4:49pm

Me: Hey, can you maybe… teach me how to study?

Me: I thought it might be helpful to study.

Me: Not that I need to.

Usuratonkachi: oh wow the almighty, all-knowing sasuke is asking for my help? thats new.

Me: Yes or no?

Usuratonkachi: get ur cute ass over to my dorm <3<3<3

Me: You’re making this sound like something it’s not.

Usuratonkachi: ;)))))

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but a small smile made its way onto his face. He knew on the inside that this was just an excuse to see Naruto. He had a feeling that Naruto knew this too. Sasuke ran towards Naruto’s dorm, knocking on the door once he arrived. He grumbled quietly at the pain in his ass, which he’d still not gotten over.

Naruto opened the door and pulled him inside. He supported most of Sasuke’s weight and kissed him. Sasuke took a second to recover but was quick to catch on. He kissed back, biting Naruto’s lip as payback. The two continued their makeout session on the couch. Finally Sasuke pulled away, “Naruto, I don’t really want to right now. Plus, a certain someone overdid it last night.”

Naruto chuckled, “Oh, haha… did I?” He grabbed his study book, “I’ll make it up to you for dinner, okay?” Sasuke nodded and grabbed his own study book.

They didn’t get to do much studying as soon it was time for practice. Naruto explained that he’d have to go to work after practice, so they couldn’t walk home together. Sasuke gave a fake smile and explained it was okay.

He’d helped calm himself down earlier, so he wasn’t super worried. Still, it was hard sometimes. He slipped his hand into Naruto’s. Naruto continued his excited chatter, asking Sasuke what he thought could be a good song for practice.

The train ride was normal, Sasuke even laid his head against Naruto’s shoulder. This time no one seemed to care. Sasuke closed his eyes, nearly falling asleep when Naruto shook him awake. “This is our stop.” They got their usual for the convenience store and off to the studio they went.

Practice was normal, Sai even showed off a band poster he’d made. Sasuke found it genuinely good, feeling that it represented the band well.

Naruto gave Sasuke a goodbye kiss, running off towards his workplace. As for Sasuke, he walked to the train. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He nearly forgot about his mini ponytail, a little embarrassed he’d gone out looking like this. He worried the others might be catching on. Sasuke put up his hood and got onto the train.

He texted Naruto to make sure he’d gotten there safely, getting a quick thumbs-up emoji in response. He assumed he was probably busy, especially since it was his first day. Sasuke shivered, a cold breeze threatening to knock down his hood. “Great, it should be getting colder soon.”

Halloween was right around the corner. Even though he wasn’t a kid anymore, it was fun to watch scary movies. Well, mostly so he could cuddle up with Naruto. He blushed at the thought, trying to ignore it as he swiftly got into his apartment. He sighed and laid on the couch.

“Ugh I should’ve agreed earlier…” He complained to himself. He looked down to his erection, he hadn’t masturabted in a long time. “Welp.” 

Sasuke came a few minutes later while whimpering out Naruto’s name. “Mmph.” Sasuke cleaned up and curled up in his bed, it felt big. Especially without a cute blonde next to him, his cute blonde. He drifted off to sleep after a little bit.


	8. Regrets, I’ve Had A Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Suggested sexual content, mentions of exotic dancing, sexual harassment, mention of rape (‘what if’ type of situation)
> 
> New tags to the story bc of this too^^

A few days into Naruto’s new job and Sasuke was getting used to it. Really, the only thing different from his routine was that he didn’t walk home with Naruto anymore. He did have off on Wednesdays, so they were able to hang out on those days. Sometimes more than just hang out.

Today was a Thursday. Sasuke shut off his alarm, curling up under the sheets. The cold came quicker than he’d anticipated. Naruto had stayed over last night, remnants of it on Sasuke’s body. Once he finally got out of bed and to the bathroom, he counted the hickeys on his body. Naruto really seemed to like it. Though Sasuke couldn’t judge, he usually left nail marks on Naruto’s shoulders and back.

He stopped counting and turned on the shower. He got in after waiting for it to heat up, smiling at the warmness. Sasuke was not a fan of fall and winter, preferring the warmer seasons. Unluckily for him, it tended to get colder earlier on where they lived. He flinched at the door opening. Another thing he wasn’t fond of was being vulnerable and if he would have to escape the bathroom it would be harder. He ran through scenarios in his head when he was interrupted by a voice.

“Sasuke?” Sasuke let out a relieved sigh after hearing Naruto’s sleepy voice. “What’s up?” He tried to answer like he wasn’t freaking out just a second ago. “Can I shower with you? Like, not in that way, just a shower?” Naruto made sure to clarify. Sasuke continued washing his hair, “Do as you please.” He pulled back the shower curtain and got into the shower with Sasuke. He smiled up at him.

“Let me wash your hair for you.” Naruto reached up, using his fingers to scrub his head. Sasuke lowered himself a little so that he didn’t have to reach up. He shut his eyes and let himself relax for a while. Naruto finished up, “Ooh can you wash mine too?” He nodded and grabbed some more shampoo. Sasuke tried to replicate how Naruto did it but wasn’t as good. Still, he did his best.

They washed each other and got out soon after. Sasuke styled his hair and Naruto chose their clothes. Sasuke’s outfit was a white shirt with black pants and red shoes, a pretty basic but nice outfit. Naruto wore one of his neon-colored shirts along with some jeans and a pair of sneakers. The dark-haired man made coffee, rejecting Naruto’s pleas for more sweetener. “You’re going to die of a sugar rush if you have too much sugar.” He insisted. “That’s not possible.” Naruto complained but sipped his coffee anyway.

Naruto said he had an early class, so he left earlier. He stole one of Sasuke’s jackets before leaving, saying that he’d bring it back later. “Wait!” Sasuke grabbed a beanie and chased after Naruto. Once he caught up he shoved it on his head. “Stay warm, okay?” He kissed Naruto goodbye before heading back inside.

Sasuke didn’t leave long after, grabbing another jacket and putting on a wool hat. Naruto had given it to him a winter or two ago. It was black with some cat ears. Sasuke always assured people he only wore it because Naruto bought it for him. It just so happened that he ‘accidently’ always left out the part where he said he found it cute and wanted to wear it.

He grabbed his bass and headed out. Class was nothing out of the ordinary, Sasuke turned his project in early. He’d finished it a little while ago but didn’t want to turn it in too early.

What was unusual about the day was that Naruto texted him saying he couldn’t come to practice since his work had called him in early. Sasuke groaned, annoyed that he’d have to give up his little time with Naruto.

He got on the train and replied with an “Okay.” Sasuke watched the scenery and listened to some music. Since Naruto wasn’t going to be in practice, he assumed that the song choice would be down to him. A rock song came on his playlist, “Hm I guess this song is good?” He said quietly to himself.

Sasuke practiced the song in his head as he stepped off the train. He stopped by the convenience store, accidentally getting Naruto’s usual drink. He supposed he could save it for Naruto to drink later.

He told Sai and Sakura about Naruto and the three got ready for practice. Sasuke stood in Naruto’s usual spot, taking a breath before singing.

“(Ichi, ni, san, shi!)

Anmari yōsha shinai de  
Watashi datte fukeiki  
Kōshiki nante iranai

Suki na kaitō ga hoshī  
Sō iu ki ni mainichi  
Mamirete fuan deshou

Sonna me de ki ni shinai de  
Happīendo no shōsetsu  
Mitai de suteki janai

Suki na kaitō ga hoshī  
Yosoiki ni mainichi  
Mamirete fuandeshou

Suki na uta nara utaitai  
Hoshī mono nara  
Zenbu motteru to  
Omotteta kedo, tarinai  
Watashi no sōzō wo koete

Aa!  
Sakebu I need you  
Madjika na glitter  
Ki ni iranai no moeru yō ni kisoi saite mo  
Freezing!  
Nante ittatte furīkī  
I guess you're right, darling  
Sonnan jā  
Watashi ni wa wakaranai

Ittarikitari shinai de  
Kantan na koto yo  
Ibasho wa wasuremashou

Ashita mo shōjo de itai  
Urahara ni jibun wo  
Jama shite yamanai

Chūtohanpa de irarenai  
Itai kotonara itsumo matteru to  
Wakatte irukara, matanai  
Kakatte koi yo BABY

Aa! De de yo fire  
Kūzenzetsugo no movement  
Iiwake wa shinaide  
Moeru yō na watashi wo mite yo

Screaming!  
Hontō wa naked  
I think you're just a hero  
Ima no anata wa tsumaranai

Aa!  
Sakebu I need you  
Madjika na glitter  
Ki ni iranai no moeru yō ni kisoi saite mo  
Freezing!  
Nante ittatte furīkī  
I guess you're right, darling  
Itsumademo soko ni ite

Sakebu I miss you  
Tashika ni call me  
Ki ni iranai wa  
Moeru yō na hitomi o shiteru  
Dead line!  
Zettaireido no fever  
Konna ichidaiji  
Yosoiki wa sutete,  
Mukae ni kite  
YEAH!  
I want you darling, BABY  
Stay here darling, BABY  
YEAH!

Tata-ra tata-ra tata  
Tata-ra tata-ra tata  
Tata-ra tata-ra tata  
I'm telling you the truth darling!”  
Sasuke smiled as he finished and turned to Sakura and Sai. “How was I?”

“Not too bad, you’re definitely improving your singing. Maybe one day it’ll be as powerful as your bass playing.” Sakura cheerily said. Sai nodded in agreement.

Sakura sang lead next, belting out ‘Hopelessly Devoted to You’ as practice for singing English. Sasuke burst out in laughter at her pronunciation, promptly getting smacked as a result. Sai opted not to sing.

“Our poster’s been doing good online.” Kakashi said, standing at the door. “Damn, you came out of nowhere.” Sakura shuddered. They crowded around his phone anyway.

“Woah, you’re right.” They all praised Sai for his poster once more. They were lucky to have someone who was good at such things.

Practice ended soon after and Sasuke waved goodbye to the others. He headed towards downtown. He wanted to give Naruto the drink, and this was an excuse to see him. He didn’t know exactly where he worked but he remembered Naruto telling him where it was near.

He hummed along to the song from earlier, now having it stuck in his head.

Sasuke arrived at the block where Naruto had said it was, he didn’t see many buildings with their lights on. He continued walking throughout the area before coming across a nightclub. It seemed like a normal night club, majorly black with neon green lights reading out the name.

He nearly left since he told himself Naruto would never work there before noticing some familiar blonde hair. Sasuke glanced back to make sure. He noticed that Naruto was on his phone and smoking, his outfit was revealing and he wore some bunny ears and a white tail.

A drunk guy stumbled down the street, clearly having been kicked out of the bars nearby. He approached Naruto, blubbering some incoherent words. “Sir, please back up.” Naruto warned. Sasuke watched from across the street.

The drunk man held out his arms and tried to bring in Naruto for a hug. He dodged him and held his phone and cigarette close to his chest. “I said back up. If you don’t I’ll…” Naruto seemed to be frozen and unsure of what to do.

Again, the man reached out for Naruto, touching his chest area. He mumbled something about boobs--or lack thereof-and then touched Naruto’s ass. Sasuke ran across the street, nearly tripping over rocks. He pushed the man away from Naruto and against the wall of the nightclub.

He punched and kicked him, even after he gave up and slumped to the ground. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him back. “Hey, hey, listen to me. I’m okay now, you can stop.” Sasuke huffed and glared at the man.

“How dare he even think he’s worthy of touching you.” He was blinded by rage, his hands bunched up in tight fists. Naruto calmed him down somewhat. Sasuke handed Naruto the drink. “This is for you.” Naruto thanked him.

Sasuke didn’t know where to begin. “You- why- I- okay, uh, why are you here? And what’s with the outfit?” Naruto frowned, “I work here. I am… an exotic dancer.” He glanced away, shame filling him.

Sasuke blinked. “Why didn’t you tell me?” His words scorched as if Naruto was standing in a burning flame. “I didn’t want to disappoint you. This isn’t exactly the most… normal job that people think of. I promise it’s only dancing though! Nothing more.” He looked up to Sasuke, whose face showed no emotion.

He took a breath, “I don’t care about that! I don’t care if it’s just dancing, look at what you’re wearing, you literally just got sexually harassed. What would've happened if I wasn’t here? You’re just as cowardly as the bunny you’re dressed up as.” Naruto bunched up his own fists, “I don’t need you to protect me, this is the first time this has happened.” He argued back.

“Oh? Well what if it happened a second, a third, a fourth time? Then what? I don’t want you to get raped just because your dumbass dresses up like that.” Sasuke towered above him. Naruto teared up, “Sasuke, you don’t understand. I need the money, and this was the only place that would hire me.” He felt small below Sasuke.

“You could’ve asked me for money, or help, or something else. But no~ you just chose to do this behind my back.” He wasn’t thinking much, the words spilling out of his mouth. “Fuck you Sasuke, I don’t need your approval. I am a grown ass man, I can do what I want. Who says you dictate my life? You’re just tunnel-visioned and overly protective.”

Sasuke blinked, “I-” The blonde looked up to him with tears in his eyes, “Get the fuck away from me. Go home and don’t talk to me. I don’t want to see you.” Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. “Wh-what?” Naruto pushed him away. “You’re just as scary as that man you beat up.” He turned his back to him and ran inside. Sasuke slumped to the ground and replayed the conversation in his head.

“Fuck.” Was all that came out of his mouth. He looked to the drunk man and then to the cigarette that was squashed on the floor. He hung his head, taking off his hat and holding it close to his chest. 

He eventually got up and trekked home. The train had long gone so he had an extra long walk home.

“I didn’t even know he smoked.” He whispered to himself. The tears silently streamed down his cheeks.

And again, Sasuke was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo this chapter was heavy. I do want to have some conflict bc of Sasuke’s dumbassery, so we’ll see than unfold in the next few chapters. I keep overworking myself 😞. Expect a Suga x Reader tomorrow, was a request from someone. I’ll see you in next week’s update!  
> Update schedule currently:  
> Sunday: Free  
> Monday: Free  
> Tuesday: Meet Me In The Book Store  
> Wednesday: After A Storm (Comes A Rainbow)  
> Thursday: Please Don’t Leave Me  
> Friday: Request day! (This week is a Suga x Reader)  
> Saturday: Free


	9. NOTICE

I will NOT be continuing two of my stories. I kinda don’t like how they’re going and don’t want to finish them. I loved the time I had writing these stories but now it’s time to move on. I’m currently working on a kekkai sensen fic. I’ll give a tiny little hint and say it’s called “Our Love On A Thin Wire”. I have plenty of ideas but school is getting in the way. Hopefully I’ll have some things ready for my lovely readers by at least spring break. Happy early Valentine’s Day, and if you’re like me and lonely either write or read romantic stuff until you feel better :”)

For “After A Storm”, I found that writing a/b/o was kinda not my style, though I don’t think I did a horrible job. It’s just not something I like. I did it as a request for my friend so I mean, eh.

For “Please Don’t Leave Me”, I did have the next chapter planned, as did I with “After A Storm” too, but when dealing with them I never had much time to think about much else. Plus, it was kinda spiraling too much for my liking.

With that, I say happy reading to everyone. I hoped you enjoyed these fics while they lasted. I’m sorry to any readers that were waiting patiently for new chapters. You haven’t see the last of me, so keep your eyes peeled! - Konnie

The following fics I will be putting this notice on:  
-“After A Storm (Comes A Rainbow)” (Kagehina)  
-“Please Don’t Leave Me” (Narusasu)

The following fics I will be continuing:  
-“Meet Me In The Book Store” (Narusasu)  
-“Before The Sun Sets” (Gen/Crush but no pairings)  
-“K+K Equals” (Konokomi)  
-“Stargazing Is Better With You” (OCs, Cyben)

The following fics are in production or are being developed:  
-“Our Love On A Thin Wire” (Leowill, idk the ship name, it’s Leo and William from Kekkai Sensen)  
-“Clutching Pages” (This one might be an OC one)  
-“Forever Is Just A Word You Say To Keep Me By Your Side” (idea is set in place, idk what ship yet though)

The following fics I have names for but no real ideas for:  
-“So Much For Being A Star” (probably will be no pairing on this one, not sure yet)  
-“Yours (In Name Only)” (I’m think sakusasu starting on this one and then sakuino later on)  
-“Eyes Like A Forest Fire” (no pairing yet)  
-“Those Lonely Eyes” (maybe sasunaru)  
-“Someday We’ll Understand Each Other” (maybe sasunaru or kagehina)  
-“Tell Me The Meaning Of Life” (I’m kinda tempted to do kuroken)  
-“Lingering Stardust” (maybe falling in love again? Maybe Haru and Daisuke)  
-“Love Is A Two-Way Street” (maybe iwaoi?? or tsukkiyama? or maybe kōji and kuguri (rare pair boysss)?)  
-“Let Me Set Fire To Your Heart” (perhaps rekilang?)


End file.
